Escort (Aen 10)
Plot On Khoros, Gar is sleeping in his bed when he hears a blaster sound. He leaps up and grabs a sword from the wall. He bursts into his daughter's room seeing her beat up Sevenseven. He drops his sword. (Gar): Looma! Are you okay? (Looma): Yes, Daddy. They hug. (Gar): How could Sevenseven breach out defenses. We have a traitor among us. You'll need some extra protection. End Scene Aen and Seth are in a training room. Seth charges at Aen with his blaster ready. He shoots at him but Aen dodges. Aen shoots at Seth hitting his shoulder twice. Seth jumps behind a pillar. Aen transforms. (Aen): Swampfire! Swampfire grabs Seth and throws him. Seth blasts Swampfire. Swampfire regenerates. '' (Seth): You're cheating. No powers! ''Swampfire shoots a fire ball at Seth's hand knocking the blaster out of it. (Swampfire): This isn't a power. It's a talent. (Seth): Still. I win. (Swampfire): Think what you want. Swampfire reverts. (Aen): Okay, fine. No powers next time. Magister Labrid runs in. (Labrid): Aen. I need your help. (Aen): A mission! Yes! End Scene Aen, Seth and Labrid are sitting in a Plumber ship, arms crossed. (Looma): And that's the end of my list of needs. Aen groans. (Aen): Not a mission... (Seth): Labrid, how long do we protec her? (Labrid): Until we are sure there are no more assassins. The ship lands on Khoros. (Aen): Finally! Aen runs out of the ship. '' (Gar): Thank you, Aen, for protecting my Daughter. Is there any reward required? (Aen): Reward? (Labrid): That won't be necessary. We work for free. (Seth): Aww. We do? (Labrid): Yes. (Looma): Daddy? Can I go see the nukeball game? (Gar): Suppose. If your bodyguards are willing to give that much protection in a public place. (Aen): Nukeball? Sounds fun! ''Labrid grits his teeth. (Labrid): We can do it. (Gar): Thank you, Plumbers. Khoros is in debt to you. End Scene The gang are enter a large building. Aen drinks from a water fountain. (Aen): Bleah! That's not water. Aen looks at Looma talking to Labrid and notices a red dot on her back. His eyes widen. He quickly transforms into Terraspin and blocks the blast with his shell. He looks over to see Sixsix. (Sixsix): Harbachequiophfdf! (Labrid): Sixsix! Sevenseven's brother. Aen reverts. Looma grabs Aen's left arm. (Looma): Well? Get em'! Aen pulls away and sees the Omnitrix glowing yellow. He chases after Sixsix with Seth not far behind. They chase him to a bridge leading to another building. Aen transforms. Transformation Sequence: Chest grows. Muscles grow larger. Two extra arms appear. (Four Arms): Not Humungousaur. But he'll do. Seth tackles Sixsix who bats him away. Four Arms grabs a pillar and hits Sixsix. He then punches him into a wall. He uses all four arms to continually punch him non-stop. Labrid runs in. (Labrid): Aen! (Four Arms): What? Oh. Sixsix suit is now sparking and dented. (Four Arms): Oops. Four Arms reverts. End Scene Aen Seth and Labrid are lined up on a stage with Gar and Looma. (Gar): For protecting my Daughter. And other countless acts of heroism. I hereby give these Plumbers each a Tetramand Medal of Honnor! Looma puts a medal on each of them. Everyone cheers. Aen smiles and winks at the camera. Fin. Major Events *Four Arms makes his first appearance. *Gar, Looma and Sixsix appear. *Sevenseven has been taken into custody by the Plumbers. Characters *Aen Tempest *Seth Tank *Magister Labrid *Princess Looma (first appearance) *Warlord Gar (first appearance) Villains *Sixsix (first appearance) *Sevenseven (cameo) Aliens used *Swampfire *Terraspin *Four Arms (first appearance; accidental transformation selected alien was Humungousaur) Alien DNA unlocked *Four Arms Trivia *The "Nukeball" game is a reference to Doctor Who. *The ending scene is similar to the endind scene in Star Wars Episode IV. Category:Episodes Category:Aen 10